Mituna Captor
Background The eldest of two sons raised by a single father, Mituna never found himself wanting for anything when he was young. That isn’t to say he was spoiled, but should there be something he needed, he certainly didn’t have to worry about having it. He grew up in a secure household, with a devoted parent and a brother with whom he shared a healthy sibling relationship – a friendly rivalry coupled with always keeping half an eye on his little brother. The absence of a mother for the majority of his life, while noted, never seemed to be of any consequence and he never held any resentment towards her for not being there. She had left when he was young enough to have very few memories of her, and their father was always more than enough. From a young age, Mituna’s intelligence was clear. He came into his magical talent like he’d never been without it, and impressed his professors from his first day at school. In his third year, he was put forwards for advanced classes in Defence Against the Dark Arts, which he excelled at, and he looked set to have a bright future in whatever he put his mind towards. All of this changed, however, in the summer before his fourth year began. Mituna had never pried into what his father did, but in the midst of the war, whatever it was drew attention from a faction intent upon getting information from him, using whatever means necessary. On the night that their house was broken into by a group of Dark Wizards, Mituna was the first to step up and attempt to defend his family, and in doing so, made himself a target. Not caring at all that he was only a young boy, they brutally tortured Mituna while his father and brother watched. Their father broke quickly, and was placed under the Imperius Curse for the remainder of the war, unbeknownst to his two sons. As for Mituna, he would come out of this alive, but not unscathed. When he finally awoke in hospital in became clear within minutes that something was very wrong with his mind. He spoke, but in broken and disjointed sentences, and seemed to have trouble recognising even his own brother. Now far from the occasionally charming and gifted young man and student he had been before, his moods would shift violently from humble calm to frustrated, incoherent rage and he no longer seemed able to fully understand what was appropriate to say in a conversation. The boy who had before had such a positive future no longer existed, and it was only through treatment, therapy and stringent testing of his ability that he was permitted to return to school in time for his fourth year. However, he was still prone to crippling panic attacks brought on by certain triggers, and it was in a switch of roles that his brother took on the duty of keeping an eye on him. It was perhaps a blessing that he didn’t fully recall what had happened to him, seeming unable to distinguish between how he was before and what he'd become. While the professors at Hogwarts were informed, curious friends and other students were only told that he’d suffered an ‘accident’. This was more to Mituna’s benefit than to theirs, as when attention was drawn to that missing memory he would become visibly distressed, only remembering that there was pain, but little else. Enough of his former aptitude still remained that he managed to achieve passing grades for his studies in his fourth year, but now, in his fifth, how well he will do on his O.W.L.s is no doubt something which concerns those who care about him. It isn’t unusual to find him zoned out on one of the sofas in the common room at the end of a day of classes, having missed each and every one, and his attention is scattered at best when he does attend. The only classes he will still manage to devote his full attention to are Defence Against the Dark Arts, though he has nowhere near the level of skill that he had before, and Flying, which he loves. Relationships Sollux Captor Fill in the blanks Cephas Captor Latula Pyrope Fill in the blanks Kurloz Makara Fill in the blanks Salvador Vantas Fill in the blanks Murdoc Donoghue Fill in the blanks Cronus Ampora Fill in the blanks Aranea Serket Fill in the blanks Dean Winchester Fill in the blanks Ivan Braginski Fill in the blanks Theodore Purple Fill in the blanks Trivia * Currently played by Fiona. External Links Character Journal